Communication nodes are often interconnected through networks. Peer-to-peer networks include communication nodes communicating with other communication nodes. The nodes may communicate with each other, share information, provide services, and perform other network interactions. Peer-to-peer networks may be decentralized, without a central network authority. Thus, communication nodes in a peer-to-peer network may be thought of as peers or equals. Authentication in a peer-to-peer network helps ensure that content communication between nodes in the network is safer.
In a peer-to-peer network one node can share information with another node. For example, node A as a service provider can share locally stored information or data such as video, audio, and the like, with node B. Node B can then download/transfer the information/data from node A. In a situation where no authentication mechanism is provided, many undesirable situations may arise. For example, some nodes may only obtain services and provide no services themselves, some nodes may provide malicious services, some nodes may undermine resources on other nodes, and some malicious nodes may act as a group to cheat other nodes.